Incredible Hulk Vol 2 93
| Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler1_1 = Carlo Pagulayan | Inker1_1 = Jeffrey Huet | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Virtual Calligraphy | Letterer1_2 = Randy Gentile | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Nathan Cosby | StoryTitle1 = Exile, Part 2 | Synopsis1 = Following his arrival on the planet Sakaar, the Hulk has found himself sold into slavery and forced to engage in arena combat. After a clash with the Red King, ruler of Sakaar, the Hulk and his would-be allies find themselves sent to the Maw, the most brutal gladiator school on the planet. The Hulk's arrival has already gotten the attention of resistance fighters trying to overthrow the current regime. However, there is question about if the so-called "Green Skar" is actually a being or prophecy, either their savior the Sakaar Son, or the Worldbreaker. Within the Maw, the Hulk saves a robot named Arch-E-5912, the last of a team of Wildebots that were pitted against a Lava Monster. The Hulk slays the creature, earning the respect of their trainers, including their leader Primus Vand. Vand orders the Hulk to kneel before him, and when the gamma-spawned monster refuses to do so, Vand forces him to do so via the Obedience Disc implanted on his shoulder. The Hulk, his ally Miek, Arch-E, and some insects are made to join a band of surviving trouble makers, criminals, rebels, and political dissidents who have been sentenced to the Maw. Of the twenty-one gathered, Vand tells them that only seven will survive the coming battle. One of the slaves is a former member of the governing congress and when he protests against this treatment he is incinerated by Primus Vand, who tells the others to fight or die. The battle begins in earnest as the warriors battle to the death. Miek insists that he and his people stick beside the Hulk as an ally, but the brute is not interested in allies. He focuses his strength against a rock-like being named Korg. Meanwhile, the battle is joined by members of the Brood who begin slaughtering many of the combatants. Eventually, the numbers are dwindled down to seven and Primus Vand orders an end to the battle. He tells the survivors to return to their cell and rest for the battle planned for the next morning. That evening, introductions are made so the warriors can get to know each other. Miek introduces himself as the last of his hive, the member of the Brood tells them she has no name, no world, or no queen, not anymore. There is a former member of the Shadow People, who doesn't speak at all. Lastly, there are Captain Lavin Skee, the former royal guard for Ronan Kaifi, the man killed earlier in the day; and his daughter Ello who is more than ready to learn how to fight for her life. That's when the Hulk pipes in and tells them that fighting is stupid. Fighting at a team is pointless as his experience on this world is that everyone fights to the death. Korg points out that they will remain allies and friends until they have to fight each other. The Hulk responds by telling them to wake him up when it is time to fight. The following morning, Korg is horrified that he has to fight members of his own race, including his brother Margus. Seeing that Margus and the others have been reduced to savagery by their Obedience Discs, Korg has no choice but to join the Hulk and the others to slay his brothers. As the battle rages on, members of the resistance watch from a distance. Soon the battle is over, and the Hulk and his unwitting allies are celebrated for their victory, given armor and weapons. Miek asks the Hulk if there is anyone on his world like him, and the Hulk says there are nobody like him, that they're all weak like Banner. Miek asks who Banner is, but the Brood interrupts and points out that the Hulk comes from Earth, a world of humans who have beaten back her people with their machines and heroes. The Hulk grimly says that neither will save them in the future. When they ask the Hulk what he means, he remains silent. Soon they find that their next challenge will be watched by an imperial cruiser and the warriors are taken out to a nearby farm where they are to destroy a pack of Wildebots that have been terrorizing the region. The Hulk and the other warriors of the Maw easily destroy the Wildebots and are rewarded with a massive feast. News gets back to the Red King about how the gladiators are gaining in popularity and this might create problems for his rule, he scoffs at this idea. He still scoffs when Ciera the Oldstrong reports that the Hulk survived the Maw. Suddenly, rebels attack the pleasure craft to liberate the Hulk and his fellow gladiators. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * ** * Other Characters: * Sakaar Democratic Insurgency * * Locations: * ** Races and Species: * * * * * ** ** ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * Leisure Cruiser | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Incredible Hulk #93 - Comic Book Database }}